Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by the Hollywood Edge. It contains elements of some separate sound effects found on Citi Trax and its horn sounds similar to that of the lesser common Sound Ideas, FIRE ENGINE - GOING TO FIRE SCENE: SIREN AND HORN, COMES TO A STOP. Sound Effect Description Fire Truck Siren And Close Perspective Horn Honks, Off At Tail. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * 24 * All That (Heard in a low pitch.) * Arthur * The Bachelor * The Backyardigans * Barney & Friends * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Trains and Brains and Rainy Plains," in a low pitch.) * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Heard in a low pitch.) * Blaze and the Monster Machines * The Brothers Flub (Low pitched horn only.) * Bubble Guppies * Caillou * Chuck's Choice (Low pitched horn only without a siren.) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Bad Hair Day.") * Crank Yankers * Criminal Minds * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Curious George * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Safety Patrol.") * Danger Rangers (Heard in "Fires & Liars," in a low pitch.) * Designated Survivor (Low pitched horn only without a siren.) * Detention (Heard once in "Too Good To Be Truant.") * Dinozaurs (Heard without horn once in "Long Lost Love.") * Doc McStuffins (Used for Lenny's siren.) * Dogs 101 (Heard once in "Dalmatian.") * Doug * Duckman (Part after horn heard once in "T.V. or Not to Be.") * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "Hot Buttered Ed.") * The Ellen Degeneres Show * Ellen's Game of Games * Elmo's World * Entertainment Tonight * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition * Handy Manny (Heard in "Firehouse Tools," in a low pitch.) * The Insider * Just Like Mom and Dad (Heard in one episode.) * Kablam! (Heard once in "Comics of Champions," in a low pitch.) * Kim Possible (Heard once before the end of the sound effect and after the beginning of the sound effect in "Tick-Tick-Tick.") * Little Einsteins * Mad * Mickey Mouse Works (Horn only in "Goofy's Radio." Also Heard in Disney's House of Mouse.) * Monster Farm (Heard only in the intro.) * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide (Heard in a low pitch.) * PAW Patrol * Rugrats * Saturday Night Live * Sesame Street (Heard in "Fire at Hooper's Store," in a low pitch.) * Slime Time Live (Heard in a low pitch.) * Station 19 (Heard in a low pitch.) * Stupid Behavior Caught on Tape * Supernanny * Tales From the Cryptkeeper (Heard once in "Fare Tonight.") * Taquita + Kaui * Tarantula * Team Umizoomi * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "Turtle Temper" and "Monkey Brains.") * Teen Titans (Heard once in "Every Dog Has His Day.") * Terrific Trips (Heard in "Trip to the Firehouse.") * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard twice in "Broadway Bound & Gagged.") * Tool Academy (Part before horn only.) * Top Wing (The part before the beginning is heard in a low pitch.) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Whacked Out Sports * World's Most Amazing Videos * World's Wildest Police Videos (Part after horn only.) TV Specials * 5th Annual NFL Honors (2016) Movies * The Blues Brothers (1980) * CyberTracker (1994) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Executive Decision (1996) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Good Burger (1997) * The Green Hornet (2011) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Heat (1995) * Kong: Skull Island (2017) * Nowhere to Land (2000) (Low pitched horn only.) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Paddington 2 (2017) * Speed (1994) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) (Low pitched horn only.) Home Videos * Big Red (1993) * JumpStart Why Did The Bus Stop (1999) * Let's Go See the Big Work Trucks (1994) * Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) (Heard in one of the Nick Jr. Face Segments) Promos USA: * FOX: 9-1-1 - Season 2 Premiere (2018) (Part without horn heard for a short time.) * KEYE-TV Promos * Nick Jr.: Face (Promos) (Heard once in "Nick Jr. Face Watches a Parade".) * NBC: Chicago Fire * Spike: Big Easy Justice Latin America: * Warner Channel - El Fugitivo en WB Showcase (1997) Commercials USA: * Anacin (1990) * Daniel Stark (2017) (Part before horn only.) * Fruitsnackia - Firefighter (2015) * Kid Cuisine - Cheese Blaster (2005) * Kohler (2017) * Kool Aid Ice Cool (End only.) * Life Alert (2006) (Part before horn only and is heard only in the longer than 30 second version and not on the radio ad for said product. All other ads for Life Alert different than the one containing the sound effect don't have that sound effect.) * Lego City Fire Station (2010) * Nationwide (2008) * ThomasJHenry (2018) - Injured by a Drunk Driver? Call Thomas J. Henry Injury Attorneys (The beginning isn't on the commercial.) * Truth Previews * KidVision VHS Preview (1995) * Real Wheels - VHS Preview 2 (Heard in a low pitch.) Stories * Disney Read-Along - Lilo & Stitch (Heard only in page 20 after "thanked her boss.") (2002) (Stories) Radio Stations * 97.9 The Beat DFW (The part before the horn.) * Majic 95.5 - $60,000 Workday top of the hour ID * SiriusXM 80's on 8 (2008-2009?) Radio Ads * Fox 7 News Edge at 9 - Firefighters (2007) * Popeyes - Spicy Buffalo Nuggets (2005) Trailers * Baby's Day Out (1994) (Trailers) * The Sixth Sense (1999) (Trailers) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) (Trailers) * Kong: Skull Island (2017) (Trailers) Video Games Arcade: * Code One Dispatch (Low pitched horn only.) * Emergency Call Ambulance (Heard in a low pitch.) * San Francisco Rush 2049 (Heard only in "Night.") PC: * Lego Soccer Mania (2002) (Heard in a low pitch.) * My First Encyclopedia (1994) (Heard in the "Fire" entry.) * SimCity 3000 Unlimited (2000) * Tonka Firefighter (2004) PlayStation 1: *Warpath: Jurassic Park PlayStation 2: * BMX XXX (2002) * Lego Soccer Mania (2002) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Stuart Little 3: Big Photo Adventure (2005) (Heard in a low pitch.) Microsoft Xbox One: * Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure iOS: * OK K.O. Lakewood Plaza Turbo Web Originals * Will It Blend? TV Spots * Firehouse Dog (2007) * Pride and Glory (2008) Music Videos * Aerosmith - Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees) (1997) (Heard once near the end.) Image Gallery bandicam 2018-06-02 14-50-35-142.jpg|Between the Lions Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 Doc McStuffins Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501.jpg|Doc McStuffins Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 Duckman - siren.JPG|Duckman Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 bandicam 2018-06-02 14-58-14-355.jpg|Handy Manny Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (low pitched) Nick Jr. Face (Promos) Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501.jpg|Nick Jr.: Face (Promos)/Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 bandicam 2018-06-02 15-01-30-642.jpg|Sesame Street Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (low pitched) bandicam 2017-09-09 10-13-49-074.jpg|Speed (1994) Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge